Songs for the Soul
by kat.A.t
Summary: Cute but clumsy Hoshino Aika is transferred to the general education department at Seiso Academy, but why does she seems so eager to see the music department? Maybe she has a secret talent? Haha sucky summary. Uncertain pairing, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic about La Corda d'Oro. I think is the sweetest manga EVER! So I had the urge to write something :D. Of course, I'll still continue with my other stories, as well. Please enjoy and Review!**

**P.S. I do not own La Corda d'Oro, only the OC, Aika.**

"Welcome to Seiso Academy..." said Kanazawa-sensei, as he reached an application form that laid among the many papers in his desk. "Hoshino Aika-chan." He finished.

"I'm glad to be here." smiled the girl who stood in front of his desk.

After examining the form for a while, Kanazawa-sensei raised his eyes from the paper and gave her a suspicious look.

"Hoshino-chan, why are you applying to the general education department when you are-" but Aika interrupted before he could finish.

"I'm kind of planning to quit music." Aika explained. She was definitely sure she hadn't wrote that in her application. How did he know? The lazy teacher noticed the troubled expression on his student's face and decided to drop the subject.

"I see. Well, I've assigned you a 'tour guide' to show you around school during lunch brake. Her name is Hino Kahoko. I'm sure you'll get along."

"Thanks, sensei. Then I'll be going to class now." she did a small bow with her head and exited the office.

_How unusual for a school to be decided in to departments._ Aika thought, _They even wear different uniforms. Oni-san definitely set me up for this. _

Hino Kahoko's POV-

"Good morning, senpais!" I greeted as I spotted Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai standing next to the school gate, looking radiant as ever.

"Mornin' Hino-chan!" "Good morning, Hino-san." The both answered back.

"Ne, Hino-chan, are you going to practice violin today during lunch?" Asked Hihara-senpai as he took a bite from a steam bun.

"Actually, I was planning to, but this was delivered to me yesterday after school." I handed them a notification from the office. Both senpais took a look at it.

"That's nice of you, Hino-san, to be a guide for a transferred student." said Yunoki-senpai and handed me back the paper.

"I didn't volunteer though. Kanazawa-sensei said I was the perfect person to do it.

"Pf, I bet he is just trying to reduce his shores, not that he gets any of them done." snorted Hihara-senpai. Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, senpais. Have a good day!" I waved them and headed to the classroom.

-At the classroom.

"Okay everybody, this is Hoshino Aika-san. Please be nice with her." announced the teacher.

"I'm Hoshino Aika. I hope we get along well."said the girl next to sensei. Then she made a deep bow.

_She's cute_, I thought. She had huge amber eyes and long, honey-colored hair. Seconds later the classroom was filled with whispers and gossip. All males seem to have turned a shade of pink and girls all had an expression of jealously and awe.

"Hoshino-san, why don't you take a seat next to Hino-san."

"Sure." She answered back. I waved at her to make sure she knew who I was. When she sat down she whispered:

"Hello Hino-san, it's nice to meet you. Please call me Aika." she smiled at me. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Likewise, Aika-chan. Wait for me at lunch time and I'll give you a tour around school."

"Actually," She seemed nervous. "If it's possible, Hino-chan, I would only like to see the music department."

"Huh? You play any instruments?" I asked her back. She hesitated before answering.

"N-Not really." Then she turned to her desk and didn't say anything for the rest of the class.

-Hoshino Aika's POV-

It's not like I asked Hino-chan to show me the music department because I'm personally interested in it. I just want to see why my big brother wanted me to assist to this academy's music department so badly. And it better be good.

When the lunch break bell rang, I waited for Hino-san to get ready. Before guiding me to the exit she picked up a medium sized bag. _So she plays the violin._

I was about to step into the hallway when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I'm such a klutz.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking." I tried to apologize. The guy who I bumped moved nearly an inch after being pushed, as if a fly had been the one to bump into him. He had a troubled expression in his face, but offered me his hand to help me up.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." he said. Hino-chan, who had walked ahead of me was oblivious to the accident, but after noticing I wasn't following she had returned to see me laying on the floor.

"Oh, Aika-chan! Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just bumped into someone."

"Tsuchiura-kun?" Asked Hino-chan. So they knew each other.

"H-hey. Hino. I was actually looking for you. Kanazawa-sensei is holding a meeting right now in the music department for everyone who participated in the concourse."

"Sorry for troubling you, Tsuchiura-kun. I'll be right there." she smiled at him, and he blushed slightly.

"Don't take too long, Hino" Said Tsuchiura before leaving. "And sorry again." He said to me.

"Well, it looks like we'll be heading to the music department after all." smiled Hino-chan.

"Right!" I answered back.

-At the music department.

"And these is the hall were all the practice rooms are. Each has a grand and upright piano. You have to book them before using them, though." But I couldn't hear. I was feeling star struck. This is just amazing. They have the latest music equipments and practice devices! God, If I could just...

"Here is were the meeting is being held. Let's go in." Hino-chan opened the door for me. Then greeted everyone inside. "Hello, sorry for being late!" She noticed how everyone was staring at me. "Oh, sorry! This is Hoshino Aika-chan. She was transferred to my class today."

"Hey there, Hoshino-chan! My name is Hihara Kazuki and I play the trumpet. Nice meetin' ya" Said a green haired boy, as he jumped from his chair to get closer to me.

"Now, Now, Kazuki-kun. You're bothering the lady. My name is Yunoki Azuma and I play the flute. It's a pleasure." _Woah! A bishounen!_

"I'm Shimizu Keiichi, and I play the cello. Let's get along well, Hoshino-senpai." Said a sleepy boy as he bowed deeply. Behind her was a blushing girl wit short hair.

"I-I'm Fuuyumi Shoko. I-I play the c-clarinet." After that she blushed harder.

"Tsukimori Len." Was all that a blue haired boy said. He had a cold aura to him.

"Hello everybody, sorry for disturbing your meeting." I said to all of them. "If you don't mind, could I look around for a while?"

"Sure, Aika-chan. Be carefull or otherwise you'll get lost." Said Hino-chan, but I was already out. I was about to head to the next wing of the department when a door at the end of the hallway caught my attention. It wasn't sound proof like the other rooms, so I got curious and went into it.

The room had two big bookshelves. One filled with CD's and the other with all kinds of musical scores, which where arranged alphabetically. At the center of the place stood a coffee table with two armchairs at each side. The room was not big, in fact it was really small, but definitely cozy and inviting.

I walked towards the bookshelf with the scores and ran my finger through the first line and stopped at a folder filled with Chopin's compositions. It was dusty and definitely old. When I opened the folder, nostalgia hit me. The notes in the paper looked so familiar to my eyes. It was kind of my first language, after all. _I want to write again_, I thought, _so bad it hurts. _I sat in one of the armchairs, still holding on to the scores. I'm not sure when I started crying, but when I did, I couldn't stop.

"Aika-chan? Someone told me he saw you here." said Hino-chan as she walked into the room. When she saw me crying, she kneeled in front of me and placed her hand on mine's. She had worry written all over her face.

"Aika-chan? What's wrong?" She asked softly, as if she was scared I would just break down. When she saw I wouldn't answer, she just sat in the other chair and waited for me to calm down. When I finally did I said:

"Sorry for this. I got overly sentimental, as always." I was hoping she would relax, but instead she seemed more worried. How could someone be so worried about someone they just met?

"I can tell you really love music, Aika-chan" Said Hino-chan. This caught me by surprise.

"How?"

"Because of the way you are holding those scores like your life depends on it." She smiled a little. "Looks to me you can't let go of it." How did she knew so much?

"I participated in the school's concourse, you know? But something happened midway, and I couldn't seem to play like I used to." She said. "I was so frustrated, so angry at myself that I thought I would quit the violin." Her voice got serious all of a sudden, but it still dragged me in. "At the end I couldn't, and I learn that if you love something for real, then it doesn't matter how far you go or where you hide, at the end, you'll return."

I was seriously moved. All she said was completely true. For many years I've been running away. Maybe, just maybe, I should begin to face the situation.

"Hino-chan, can you keep a secret?" She nodded firmly, and I knew I could trust her.

"I love music. I love music so much my insides ache every time I think about it. When I decided I would quit, I felt like half of my soul had been ripped out. The only reason I'm here is because of my bother, who plays the piano. He told me I should do what I love the most. But..." My words began to drift off.

"Aiko-chan, if you feel comfortable by telling me, could you please let me know what instrument you play?" she asked carefully.

"I don't play any."

"Huh?"

"I'm a composer," I said. "I've been one since I was nine."

Her face lit up immediately.

"A composer! I've never met one before! That's amazing, Aika-chan!" She looked as if I'd just told her the winning lottery numbers.

"Well, yeah...I'm planning of quitting, though." Then she returned to her worried face. "Why?"

"My brother is all I have left. We own a little music shop near the station, but we have had economic problems since my parents passed away. I need a job where I can have a fix salary, and unfortunately, music is not it."

"I see." said Hino comprehensively. "But wasn't your brother the one who made you enter this school?"

"That's right. He says I remind him of my late mother, and that I should do what I love. But I can't just do whatever I want and leave everything to him. That would be to selfish of me." I started crying again.

"Aika-chan, I think you are being selfish right now." I was about to say something but she stopped me.

"You are keeping your talent all to yourself. I'm sure your brother enjoys hearing and playing your pieces very much. After he has done so much for you, shouldn't you grant him what he wants?"

"..."

"You should start composing again." Then she gave the sweetest smile. "I would love to play one of your pieces as well." i couldn't help but smile in return. Hino-chan was so warm and comforting. Now I knew why Kanazawa-sensei said we would get along. She opened my eyes.

"I'll try."

-Hihara's POV-

It wasn't my intention to spy on Hino-chan's new friend. I swear! I couldn't help it either.

The meeting Kanazawa-sensei organized ended quickly. He didn't even say anything important. Just that we may or may not participate in an upcoming concourse. That was it. He had interrupted my practice time just to say something so vague. Well, it's not like I was too eager to practice, either.

Before the meeting began, Hino-chan introduced a new transferred student. Hoshino Aika-chan was her name. I wanted to give a good impression of the music department's students (which was completely ruined by Tsukimori Len, by the way), so I introduced myself first. As always, Azuma told me to chill. Anyway, Aika-chan was pretty cute. She had big, honest eyes and really fair skin. _She must be nice_, I thought, but I neither of us got the chance to talk too much. As soon as she could, she excused herself and went to see the rest of the musical department. She looked excited. A little too exited for a gen-ed student, I would say.

We all left the room as soon as the meeting was over. Today was raining, so I decided to book a practice room, even thought I prefer the fresh air. I was assigned to the last practice room in the hallway, so there I went, but before I entered, I noticed something. The room at the end of the hallway, which was usually closed, was slightly opened. I've never really been in the room, but I heard it was a musical study room or something.

When I peeked through the small glass window in the door, I saw the new girl, Aika-chan. She was standing in front of a bookshelf filled with scores and compositions. She had a nostalgic look in her eyes, as if she was looking at a picture of an old friend she really missed. I was captivated. Then she ran one finger through the first line of scores and stopped over a Chopin's book. When she took in form the shelves she opened it and a smile appeared in her lips. Then that smiled turned into small sobs, and suddenly she was crying.

_Why is she crying?_ I was panicking. I've never been in this kind of situation before; therefore I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go in there and ask her what was wrong. If she was feeling ill. But I froze in my place. Maybe she doesn't want to be seen crying, or maybe she will think I'm a stalker. So instead of bursting into the room I went to look for Hino-chan, who was looking for her.

"Hihara-senpai, have you seen Aika-chan?" she asked. I could tell she was worried. That was so like her. Worrying about other's sake before her own. "I'm afraid she might be lost or something."

"Actually..." I began. I tried to come up with someway of telling her without her finding out I had spied on her new friend. "I think I saw her entering the room at the end of the hallway. Anyway, I should go practice now. Bye!" Then I sped up before she could see through my lie.

"Hihara-senpai?" I heard her say from behind, but I didn't slow down. My face was hot and I was breathing fast.

I hope Aika-chan is okay.

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Opinions and suggestions are welcomed! **

**P.S. the story takes place after the concourse, but Azuma Yunoki and Len Tsukimori are not planning to go abroad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't been updating as often as I would like to, but I have another fanfics to take care of. Well, thanks to all the readers and I hope you like the chapter! Kisses.**

-Hoshino Rui's POV (Aika's older brother)-

I was arranging some new scores in the shop when Aika arrived home.

"I'm home!" she said as she took her shoes off and threw her bag in the entrance.

"Welcome home. How was your first day at Seiso?" I was eager to know how everything turned out. _Did my plan worked?_

I poured the tea I had prepared a few minutes before and handed her a cup.

"It was...interesting." she smiled.

"How so?"

"I met some really nice people today. It was good."

"I'm glad."

That's all we talked about her new school. Not a single thing was said about the music department. I sat down for a moment and watched her while she worked diligently. I felt so guilty for not being able to provide for her. She even gave up what she loves the most in order to get a decent job. Even if I encouraged her to compose again like she used to, she would just look at me with her big eyes ands say: _"I think I've lost interest in music. It's better if I just work in the store_."

She has always been a terrible liar.

When Aika thought no one was watching, she would listen to some of the store's CD's for hours. When she was daydreaming, she would unconsciously dribble melodies in any piece of paper that laid around. When she noticed what she had done, she would rip the paper and throw it away.

But today she was acting different, somehow.

She was filled with energy I hadn't seen in a long time. She would occasionally stop by the scores section and would read a few pages. She even took out the laptop I gave her for her birthday last year, which has a program in which she can compose and listen to what she had written for any type of instrument.

Something definitely happened. I smiled at this thought.

"What's so funny?" Asked Aika.

"You look happier than usual. You are almost shinning." I said as I stood up and patted her head.

"Really?" she blushed and touched her cheeks.

"Really."

-Hoshino's Aika POV-

When I woke up, I felt amazing. It was like I had been born again, and in someway, I had. I washed up and got dress as fast as I could. Then ran downstairs, where my brother was fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, Rui-nichan." I said happily.

"You are up early, Aika. Do you have a morning activity or something?"

"Something like that. Well, I'm leaving now!" And I ran to the front door. This time I even made sure I was taking my laptop.

"Aika, wait! I have the feeling you may be needing this." The oni-chan handed my a folder filled with blank scores.

"Oni-chan, I'm not sure I'll-"

"Just take it. It's in case you need it." he winked at me.

"Fine." I said. Hesitantly, I took the papers from his hand. "Now I really need to go. Bye!"

"Have a safe trip!" he shouted as I bolted out the front door.

On my way to school, I stared at the scores furiously.

_What is brother expecting me to do? I mean, I'm not even sure I'll compose something; I still have my doubts_. I sighted. _It's been so long since I last wrote something. Maybe I'll begin by modifying some existing songs, just as a warm-up. As long as that doesn't interfere with work and my studies, it should be fine, right?_

Then I bumped into someone. That tends to happen a lot.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." When I looked up, I recognized the boy as one of Hino-chan's friends. What was his name? Oh, right! "Tsukimori-kun?"

"It's obvious you weren't paying attention. Be careful or else you will represent an inconvenience for others. " He was definitely not happy, but did he had to be so mean? Well, it's not like he is wrong.

"I-I'm sorry." But he wasn't looking at me anymore; instead, he was staring down at the scores I was holding. I quickly hid them behind my back.

"Well, I'm off to class! See you later!" I said nervously. Had he seen the papers? Of course he had. He was cold, not stupid. I hope he doesn't think anything of it. Hopefully, he'll think I was delivering them or something.

Not likely.

-Tsukimori Len's POV-

I wasn't having what I would call a great morning. Last night, as usual, I lost track of time and ended up practicing my violin until 4:00 a.m. As a result, I can feel my brain pounding against my skull. Even after drinking some of that expensive coffee my mother brought from her last tour, I still felt heavy as a rock.

The fact that a midget came out of nowhere and bumped me while heading to the music building was not helping to relief my sour mood. When she looked up to apologize, she looked kind of familiar.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. What's with those huge eyes? Oh, now I remember. She is Hino-san's friend from yesterday.

Annoyance was clouding my mind, and I said something that honestly I can't remember, but judging by her expression, it was something hurtful. For a second, I felt a tinge of guilt.

The source of her distraction was the pile of papers she was clutching. _Are those scores?_ When she noticed I was staring she hid them behind her back, as if that ever worked. Then she apologized again and ran off to her department.

What is a gen-ed student doing with scores? Maybe they are Hino-san's and she is just delivering to them. But they were blank. Hino couldn't have any use for them. Maybe...Ugh, whatever. My head is killing me.

-Hino's POV-

Aika same into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. She seemed kind of agitated and her cheeks were slightly pink. She dropped her bag next to her chair and slumped her head in her desk.

"Aika-chan, are you okay?" I tapped her shoulder. She bolted up, startled, and turned to see me. She had obviously not noticed I'd been there the whole time.

"Oh, H-Hino-chan! Good morning, I didn't see you there." she smiled awkwardly.

"Are you feeling ill or something? We should go to the infirmary if you do." I placed a hand on her arm to try to calm her down a little. She gave a sight of relief and returned to her composed self.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, look at this!" Then she placed some blank scores on top of my desk.

"Oh my gosh! You decided to compose again!" I was truly happy for her. Now that I looked closer, it was as if a huge weight had been removed from her back.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but I'll try to write something after school. It's also been so long since I last composed something. " Her face was glowing with anticipation.

"Good for you, Aika-chan. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to see when you are done." I said as I returned her the papers.

"Of course! You are the reason I'm going to start composing again, after all."

She is just too cute.

-Aika's POV-

Finally the day went by. Everyone was packing their stuff to go home, but instead I headed to the music department. As I walked by, I noticed the music building was still packed with students. They must be here to use the practice rooms. I also felt lots of people staring at me. What was I expecting? A gen-ed student has no business in here.

"Is that you, Hoshino-san?" I heard a voice from behind me. A beautiful boy with long, purple hair was standing behind me, and a crowd of fan girls behind him.

"Good afternoon, Yunoki-senpai." I greeted. It's hard to forget a face like that.

"What brings you to the music department?" He asked pleasantly. Wow, his Adonis-like looks were almost hypnotic.

"I'm just, uh, looking around! Since I'm new and everything." I hate to lie, but telling him my real business here would just create an up-roar.

"Would you like a tour guide? I have a couple of minutes before practice." The fan girls where giving me hateful glares. If looks could kill, I'd be a bloody corps by now.

"Oh, I couldn't let you waste your practice time, Yunoki -senpai. I'll be fine by myself." I tried to smile convincible.

"Is that so? Well, thank you for your consideration. I'll see you later, then." he said.

"Okay, bye!" And I moved out of the way so Yunoki-senpai and his sect could go. When he was gone, I let out a sight of relief. _That was close._

I waited around fifteen minutes until the hallway was cleared. When it was safe enough, I tiptoed all the way until the last room in the hallway, the one I'd visited yesterday. The afternoon sun made the small room look comfortable and serene. Yes, this is the moment I've been waiting for all day.

I didn't have time to waste, since I had to get home to study for a big test tomorrow. I quickly unpacked my laptop and blank scores and sat down in one of the armchairs. _So how should I begin?_ I'll write a song for the violin, since I want Hino-chan to be able to play it.

It took a while for ideas to come to me, but everything became easier when I decided a theme for the composition.

I'll make a song based on my first day here. I remembered being so overwhelmed with feelings. Anxious when I first entered the classroom; happy when I got to meet Hino-chan and everyone else; nostalgic when I first discovered this room. But above everything I felt relief when Hino-chan helped me make my mind about music. I am just so thankful for everything.

I began with a few notes, and then the wave of ideas came to me. As I wrote on the scores, I inserted the data into the laptop, and moments later I could listen to what I was writing. It's just like magic. Music, I mean.

-Yunoki's POV-

I glanced down at my watch.

_5:00 p.m., huh. _I had been practicing for about an hour. I decided to step out for a moment to take some air, but something distracted me. The door at the far end of the hallway was slightly opened. I was curious, since no one ever used that room. I walked over slowly, expecting to find someone from the cleaning department fixing up the room. But what I saw was quite the opposite.

_So little Aika-chan was not just looking around... _I could feel a smirk escaping my lips. What is she doing in there?

I looked closely and saw her scribbling something. Then she would turn to her laptop, type in something, and listen something through her headphones. She was so concentrated that a small frown appeared in between her brows. It took me a second to discover what she was doing, but then realization came. A light chuckle escaped my lips as I walked back to resume my practice.

_This is indeed most interesting. I wonder how should I use this...information I just obtained._

-Aika's POV-

_5:00 p.m.? I'm so late! Ugh, but I'm at a crucial part of the composition. I can't just leave it like this. Okay, half an hour more and that's it._

I took my headphones of and began reading what I had written so far. It's not bad, but it could definitely be better. But even if I wanted to change it, I have a rule since I first began to write against changing what I had originally written. You see, I think that what we compose at first reflects our raw feelings, even if they are not the most beautiful.

Then the door slammed open.

"Tsukimori-kun?" that had scared the soul out of me, but he looked as cold as ever.

"I do not know if you are aware of this, but this room is not the general education department's study hall. This department is for the exclusive use those involved in music. In the future, please restrain for coming here for such a trivial matter."

My mouth fell open. Does he think I'm having a picnic in here or something? This jerk...But he was right in the part where I'm not from the musical department.

"O-of course." I piled up the papers in the table and shut my laptop closed. "I was careless," I tried to explain as I stood up and began heading for the exit, "please excuse m-" _SLAM. _Of course, I had to find something to trip with. Just in front of Tsukimori-kun, who had a really annoyed expression. All the papers scattered around the floor and I knew I was blushing furiously.

"Damn it." I murmured as I picked up everything. Tsukimori only picked up the papers that were a few inches from him, but still, I wasn't expecting that much.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed when everything was done. Then, without taking a second glance, I ran back home.

When I got to the shop, I was completely exhausted. _Great, now he'll think I'm retarded or something. _All the papers I was holding were crumbled, so I began organizing them.

Wait. WHERE IS MY NEW SONG? I looked over and over, but the score was nowhere to be found. I probably left it behind in that room. I really hope no one finds it...

-Tsukimori Len's POV-

_What does that girl think she is?_ I thought after she had bolted out from the musical study room. When I surprised her doing whatever she was doing, she panicked, and on her way out she tripped over a perfectly flat surface and fell on her face. She hit her forehead pretty bad, if you ask me. It was almost amusing.

When all her papers scattered around, I just picked a few and she quickly took them from me.

_Huh, what is this?_

Apparently, somewhere in the middle of her rush, she left two papers in the coffee table. How careless. I walked over and took them. They were scores. And not only that. The notes were written in pencil, as if someone had just written them. Could this be Hoshino's? Suddenly, I felt the urge to play them. The song was made for the violin, after all.

I went back to my practice room and slowly, began to play the composition.

At first, it was somewhat accelerated, as if someone was rushing. Then, it began to turn lighter, more enjoyable, and more delicate. It kept softening down until it turned sad and melancholic. Suddenly, the song became warm and carefree. _What an unusual piece_. I turned the page to keep playing, but it was blank; unfinished.

There is no way this could be written by her. The piece was not genius in a Vivaldi kind of way, but the feelings in it where almost visible. It was beautiful in it's own way. Of course, this is not the type of thing I would play. My initial plan was to put the piece back where I found it, but something wouldn't let me.

_Fine, I'll just return it tomorrow and stop thinking about it._

But on my way home, while studying, and while practicing violin, that song played over and over in my head. It was stuck in my memory. _Why can't I stop thinking about it?_

-Aika's POV-

The next morning I left half an hour earlier than usual with the hope of finding my piece just where I left it, but when I got to school, the door of the room I used yesterday was locked. It was probably too early. Still, I peeked through the door's small window, but couldn't see anything.

I'll just have to return after class.

I walked back to my department and into my hall. I was a few feet from my classroom when I saw something out of the picture. _Tsukimori-kun..._

His white suit definitely stood out, and not only that. He had this air of superiority that was almost touchable. To my dismay, he had a couple of papers clenched in his hands. Not regular papers, but scores. My scores.

I hesitantly walked to him and greeted:

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun. Are you waiting for someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm waiting for you." he answered. "You left this in the music depart yesterday." Then he extended the piece. I was expecting him to give them back and just go to his building, but instead, when I grabbed a hold of them, he didn't let go.

"I'm not done yet." He said. I clenched my fists and waited for the final blow to come.

"Are these yours?" He asked simply. "I mean, did you wrote these?"

"Uh, well," I hesitated, but when I saw he wouldn't give up I let out a sight.

"Yes." I admitted. I guess he wasn't expecting me to admit it because for a second he looked confused.

"How?" He asked again. Now I felt insulted.

"Excuse me, Tsukimori-kun, but do you think that because I'm in the general department I am not allowed to know a thing about music?" I pulled on the scores harder and finally got him to let go of them. "Maybe I chose this department over the music department on purpose." Once again, he was perplexed.

"I have to go now." Was all he said. He began to walk away, but then stopped and took a last glance at me; more like a glare. Before turning back he mouthed:

_I'm not done yet._

Damn, I talked too much. Maybe I should have just lied and said that I've never seen those in my life. But part of me felt proud, so I just walked into the classroom with a smile on my face.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it and please review:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been kind of lazy lately. Please enjoy!**

**Randomness: It's funny how I've been learning a lot about music while writing this thing. Did you know a violin bow can cost 16,000 thousand bucks? That's just crazy. Are they made out of gold or something? Sorry if I sound ignorant haha.**

**P.S. I do not own La Corda d' Oro!**

-Hino's POV-

The day seemed to run slower than usual, maybe because it was cloudy outside, but I think it's pretty much because Aika-chan was hunched over her desk, as sulked as a person could be. She wouldn't say anything, so I began to worry.

"Aika-chan..." I whispered so the math teacher couldn't hear me.

"What is it?" she answered back.

"Are you okay? You seemed worried."

"Kind of. Tsukimori-kun found out about me being a composer." she said while dropping her head on her desk.

"So that's why. But, is it really that bad that he found out?" I asked cautiously.

"It is!" said Aika loud enough for everyone to turn their heads in our direction, but soon they were all back to their studies.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I don't want this to get out of proportion." says Aika. "I guess I'll have to talk to Tsukimori-kun later."

She was beginning to get all gloomy again so I changed topics. "Are you staying after school today."

"Nope. Today I can't" She smiled widely. "Today a whole bunch of new merchandise arrives to the store, so I'm helping to get everything settled. You should pass by, Hino-chan! I'm sure you'll find something. I'll even give you a discount!" Suddenly, I remembered I needed some new songs to play.

"Sure, I'll go check it out today!" I answered.

"Great!" then she turned around and began to pay attention to the class.

_Of course, I won't be going alone._

-After school-

Aika-chan had just left the classroom. She seemed so eager to see the store's new arrivals.

I headed to the practice rooms and found everyone hanging out in the hallway (even Tsukimori-kun).

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked as I joined them. Hihara-senpai turned around and answered.

"Seems like they are having a little problem with the booking of the rooms. We are just waiting for them to fix it up."

"I see..." So that's why even Tsukimori-kun is here. Then I remembered what I was going to say.

"Hey, let's go to Aika-chan's music store after school! I've heard today they receive new merchandise."

"Hoshino-senpai owns a music store?" Asked Shimizu-kun with eyes half closed.

"That's right. It's near the station. Why don't we go there after we finish practice?" I offered.

"Sounds nice. Let's meet here at 5:00 pm., shall we?" said Yunoki-senpai. _Why is he smiling so slyly? I bet he is up to something..._

"Great!" jumped Hihara-senpai. "It's been a while since we all hung out together."

"Well, count me out."

"Oh, don't be like that, Tsukimori-kun. I heard you were planning to buy a new bow for your violin." I tried to persuade him.

"Come on, man. Just relax for one day." Hihara-senpai placed one arm around Tsukimori's neck.. "It will be fun!"

It took a while to convince him, but he finally gave in. We are such a persuasive crowd.

"Excuse me, looks like we can enter the rooms now." said Fuyumi-chan shyly.

"Then see you guy later!"

-Len Tsukimori's POV-

So here I am. Walking towards the music store of a complete stranger with a bunch of goofy dorks. I don't even know why I let them convince me of going. Well, I'm going anyway, so I might as well use this chance to get some information from Hoshino-san. Oh, and a new bow as well.

"I'm hungry..." Hihara-senpai complained.

"It's alright, senpai. After we visit the store we could get something to eat." offered Hino-san. Immediately Hihara-senpai turned a shade of intense pink. _God how can this people be so dense... _

"Looks like we're here." said Azuma-senpai.

The store wasn't a fancy building, as I expected. I was a small two-story house with pale yellow walls. It was surrounded by delicate looking flowers and had a small sign that hanged from the white wooden door. It said "_Welcome". This place is definitely owned by Hoshino-san all right. _

"The store really reflects the personality of the owner, doesn't it?" asked Azuma-senpai.

"You're right! It's so cute..." agreed Fuyumi-san. What is she blushing about? It's not like she is naked or something.

Through the display window we could see Hoshino-san, who was running all around the shop, carrying boxes from here to there. She had her hair tied up a few sweat drops rolling down her temples. As tired as she was, she still had a smile in her face.

"Um...If it's okay with you guys, shouldn't we go in?" Asked Hihara-senpai. Then I noticed we had all been just standing there, watching the scene. That is so not my character.

Hino-san was the first to enter. A small bell rang as the door opened. As soon as Hoshino-san heard the door, she beamed her best business smile.

"Welcome!" She greeted as she put down a box half her size. "Oh, everyone's here! Please feel free to look around!" then she motioned us to come in. When she caught me looking at her, she looked away immediately.

"Excuse me, Hoshino-san," Interrupted Yunoki-senpai, "Lately, I have had trouble finding new pieces for the flute. Could you recommend something?"

That's weird. Why would Yunoki-senpai ask recommendations from someone like Hoshino-san, who is in the general department? He is quite aware that the pieces he plays may affect his over all performance and reputation. Maybe he knows about Hoshino-san's secret.

"Of course I can, Yunoki-senpai!" She answered cheerfully. "Follow me. Mozart and Bach would be your obvious choices, but if you are looking for something a little different; I could show you the new Faure and Chaminade scores that arrived today. Their styles are-" And she went on and on. She definitely knows about music.

"You sure seem to know a lot about this sort of thing, don't you Hoshino-san?" chuckled Yunoki-senpai. Hoshino gasped as she realized that she had just blown up her perfect, ignorant facade.

"Uh, well, I work at a music store, r-right? Isn't it normal for me to know this type of thing?"

Stupid girl. She won't be able to fix what she just said with some lame excuse like that. Most people that work at music stores know nothing about music itself. Yunoki-senpai won't buy that lie.

"Is that so?" smirked senpai. Either he is stupid (which I highly doubt) or he knows about Hoshino-san.

"Looks like you take your job really seriously, Hoshino-senpai." Shimizu Keiichi said with his usual aloof expression. It was almost hard to see him because of the huge cello he was carrying.

Everyone went their own way around the store to find what they were looking for. At the end, everyone had bought at least one score. Hihara-senpai even bought a new case for his trumpet. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find the right bow for my violin.

"Well, Aika-chan, thanks for everything! I found just what I was looking for." Hino-san said on her way out.

"Thanks Aika-chan! I'll be back soon." waved Hihara-senpai. Fuyumi-san just bowed and said quietly:

"Sorry for the trouble." Then she began walking to her house. Everyone said his or her respective thanks and greetings and then left. I was about to leave quietly, but was grabbed by the sleeve before I could exit the store.

"Wait, Tsukimori-kun!"

"What is it?" I asked, a little startled.

"Um, I heard you were looking for a bow and..." She was looking at the floor nervously.

"And what?" I asked. I had already lost most of my practice time. I did not need more distractions.

"And I have something that may be of your liking!" she finally said. Well, I had nothing to lose.

"Fine. Show it to me. But please be quick about it."

"Right away! She went to the storeroom and came back with a wooden box in her hands.

"This is a special bow. I didn't wanted to give it to someone who wouldn't really appreciate it." She opened he box slowly. I was amazed with what I saw. She grinned when she saw my reaction.

"Quite a view, right? It's made of pernanbuco wood, a rare type of Brazilian wood. It weights 56 grams, which is pretty light compared to the average bow, but still gives of that smooth, full sound that violinists look for. But more important than the weight, is its balance. It has the perfect balance from the tip to the frog."

"Can I try it?" I asked. The bow was definitely a rare piece. Obtaining this kind of thing was hard now days. Where did she found it?

"Of course." She handed it to me carefully. I held it at a forty-five degree angle in order to feel it. As she said, the balance was perfect, and it felt so natural...

I had to get it.

"How much?" I asked. A bow like this must cost at least 14,000 dollars. Hoshino stared at the bow for a few minutes with a melancholic expression. Her usually big eyes were now rounder and sadder than before. For a moment I thought she would cry.

"This bow is...priceless." I knew it. "Just take it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll write the amount on a check and-" I looked at her in disbelief. "Did you say _'just take it'_?"

"That's right. It has been stored for so many years now. It deserves to be used."

I couldn't believe it.

"I think I better not." I handed the bow back to her. "I can't accept something like this." Was I a charity or something? Did she thought I was so in need for a good bow? I just wouldn't take such a valuable piece from a girl I just met a few days ago.

"Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun. I mean it." She said once more. Then she placed the bow back in the box. "I'll just go to the back and wrap it up for you, okay?" Then she disappeared without even waiting for a response. This couldn't be happening.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A young man appeared from behind. He was wearing the same apron as Hoshino. In fact, he looked just like her. "I'm the owner of the store."

"I'm just waiting for a bow." I answered.

"Oh, okay. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need something." Then he headed for the storeroom.

"Wait!" I said. "The other worker, Hoshino-san, just offered me a quite remarkable violin bow. But when I asked for the price, she said it was for free. I just want to make sure she wasn't doing something unnecessary."

"Aika did?" he asked. "How do you know her?"

"My name is Tsukimori Len. We attend the same school." This guy is getting of the topic.

"Oh, that's why." He sighted.

"_That's why_ what?"

"You see, my name is Hoshino Rui, Aika's older brother. That bow she just offered you belonged to my late father." he explained. "For years I've told her to put the bow in display, but she just wouldn't listen to me. I thought it was because of the fond memories it brought us when our parents were still alive. But I guess she was just waiting for someone who would really appreciate it. Be grateful. Tsukimori-kun, it seems like Aika really respects you." Then he walked away.

I was speechless.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I couldn't find the wrapping paper and...Tsukimori-kun, are you all right?" She asked concerned.

How can I be? You just gave me your father's bow like it was nothing! Then I remembered her brother's words:

_"But I guess she was just waiting for someone who would really appreciate it. Be grateful. Tsukimori-kun, it seems like Aika really respects you." _

It's not like she thought nothing of the bow. She just wanted the right person to own it.

"I-I'm fine." Then she gave be the bag. Her hands were trembling. "Please take care of it, Tsukimori-kun. I can't say how much it means to me."

"I will, Hoshino-san. Do not worry." Then I headed for the exit. Outside it was already dark.

"And Tsukimori-kun?" she called from the door.

"What is it, Hoshino-san?"

"It's Aika, okay?"

Then she closed the door and the '_welcome_' signed was turned to '_closed_'.

As I walked back home, I clutched the bag in my hand. Now I had the responsibility of meeting Aika-san's expectations. Anyway, this is the least I can do.

_Aika-san, huh. What an unfamiliar word. _Without noticing, I kept saying the name over and over in my head.

-Aika's POV-

The store was now closed and the cleaning had been done, so I headed up stairs and got ready for bed.

But sleeping seemed impossible. I just curled myself under my covers and laid there.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" I answered. "What is it, oni-chan?"

"Just checking up on you." Then he sat next to me on the bed. I sat up as well.

"So you gave away dad's bow today." I said as he placed a hand on my head.

"I did." My chest began to tighten up. "Was it the right thing to do?"

"It was, Aika. It means you're finally moving on."

"I know, but I still feel guilty about it. Like I'm letting go of my most important memories." Tears began to sting my eyes. Rui oni-chan wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, It's okay. Dad's bow deserves to be used, not stored in some box forever. Besides, our memories are carved within us. Don't worry, I get the feeling that that boy is the right one."

"Really?" I asked.

"No. But I trust your judgment more than anyone, Aika. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left, closing the door carefully behind him.

I tried to close my eyes again. This time I held my hands together and whispered.

"Dad, today a gave away your bow. Sorry if I hurt you, but it was time already. So forgive me..."

After that, I'm not sure when I fell asleep.

**That's it for chapter 3! Sorry if I made any mistakes in the music facts. I'm not a musician, so please don't be too demanding. I try to make it as accurate as possible, though:P Please review on your way out and suggestions are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel so bad for making this chapter so short! I'm really sorry :( I hope you still like it!

I DO NO OWN LA CORDA D ORO!

I left my house this morning happier than usual. My talk with Rui-onichan last night made me feel a lot better.

On my way to Seiso, I found Kaho-chan walking the on the same direction. She was really concentrated reading some flyer.

"Kaho-chan, wait up!" I called as I jogged to catch up with her.

"Good morning, Aika-chan. You seem lively today." She greeted back.

"I am! After you left yesterday..." and I told her the whole story.

"That's so great, Aika-chan! I'm sure your father would be very pleased."

"I hope so." I said, "By the way, what is that paper you were reading just now?"

"Oh this?" She handed me the paper. "It's the school's annual music festival notification."

"Really? I've never heard about it before." I read the paper carefully. "This looks pretty amazing."

"It is. Seiso Acedemy's festival is kind of a big deal. Since many famous musicians' kids attend to our school, it is a pretty important event." she explained.

"Wait, if this is meant for the musical department, does that means our department does not take a part of this? I asked. That didn't seem fair at all.

"It does take part, but only the relations council, though."

"What is the 'relations council'?" I asked again.

"Well, our school does not have a regular student council, instead, it has the R.C.. This council is in charge of the interaction between two departments. Since the music department is usually too busy practicing for future competitions and such, this council is in charge of the preparation of every event."

"So the musical department just gets others to do all the work for them?"

"The R.C. is really selective, as well. Only the top students of the general department are selected to join. In fact, today the school will announce who made it into the council."

This school is so weird. It's almost as if the general department worked for the music one. Well, if it were for the sake of a good musical performance, I wouldn't mind doing it...

"Good morning, senpais..." I heard from behind.

"Oh, Shimizu-kun. Good morning!" Greeted Kaho-chan. I did the same. "How are the preparations for the festival?"

"They are okay, I guess..." he answered. Then an awkward silence.

"Well, we better go to class now, Shimizu-kun. We'll see you later." Then we headed to class.

"Okay everyone. Here are the results of the new relations council of this year."

Everyone in the classroom groaned and sighted.

_"Why do we even have to work for them?"_

_"They shouldn't even bother to announce the members. Only seniors get selected."_

_"Man, I hope I got in this year..."_

Sensei opened the envelope and gave a surprised gasp.

"Looks like the president of the council is someone from this class!" Announced the excited sensei. "Congratulations, Hoshino Aika-san!"

_WHAT? WAIT..._

"Congratulations, Aika-chan!" said one of my classmates.

This isn't happening.

"You have the highest grades in our department? That's so cool!" cheered another.

O God, it is happening.

"Good luck, Hoshino-san!" And the congratulations went on and on.

But I don't have time for this! I have work and school and...

"You are the president of the R.C., Aika-chan! That is so amazing!" Kaho-chan hugged me, "I never knew you had the top scores!"

"Neither did I..." I muttered. I really didn't! I never checked up my test result since they usually turned out pretty good.

"Did you say something?" asked Kaho-chan.

"Not really..." Then I slumped my head on my desk and prayed for this day to end as quickly as possible.

"Why are you so upset? Once you are in the council you will be excused from all major tests and homework. That way you won't have to worry about work and school at the same time." Kaho-chan tried to comfort me while we walked out from the class.

"That's not it." I sulked. "Why do I have to get involved in something related to music again?"

"Maybe you are meant to. Oh God! I booked a practice room got today and I'm running late. See you tomorrow, Aika-chan!" Then she ran to the opposite direction.

When I got home, things didn't get any better.

"Aika! I'm so proud of you!" Rui-onichan ran to hug me. "You made it into the council! Seems like once again you have the highest scores."

"I think I'll turn down the position." I admitted.

"What? Why?" Asked oni-chan bewildered.

"Because I have the store to take care of! And you know the other reason,"

"You don't have to worry about the store! Tomorrow I'm going on a trip to Europe to study new merchandise possibilities. That means that for a whole month the store will be closed." He said as he showed me his plain ticket.

"YOU ARE LEAVING FOR A MONTH? When were you planning to tell me about this?" I was shocked that he didn't tell be before.

"Because I wasn't sure if I should leave you alone. But now you have a festival to plan, so you'll be really busy. I won't let you turn it down."

"But..." I tried to fight back.

"No buts!" Then he left to resume his packing.

Life just sucks sometimes. And the worst part was that I was actually looking forward to it. _Fine, I'll do it. But just because I won't have anything better to do._

Who am I kidding? I wanted this really bad.

My brother left first thing in the morning just like he said he would. It turned out that the house felt pretty lonely without him. I had to prepare my own breakfast and do the morning house chores by myself. Then headed out for school.

"Hoshino-san," Called my homeroom teacher. "Today you have a meeting with the school's last year's concourse participants. The headmaster asked for them to do a performance as the main event of the festival, so you are in charge of preparations. The rest of the council members were all assigned different tasks, so you'll be going by yourself. Good luck!"

"I'll do my best." I smiled nervously. I have never done this kind of thing before! What was I supposed to do? I'm so nervous now...

And now that I think about it, I haven't even gotten the chance of talking to Tsukimori-kun about what happened back then. I really don't think he will tell anyone about the song I wrote. Oh that's right! I finally got to finish it the past few days, but I kinda forgot to give it to Hino-chan. I really hope she likes it.

_Okay, focus! I have a concert to plan! Now what should I be doing first? Seating charts, decoration, or maybe getting the stage ready? I think I'll begin by-_

_SMACK!_

"Damn it!" I cursed while rubbing my forehead. Apparently, I just managed to walk straight to a wall and not even notice. I felt drops of warm liquid running down my face. Am I bleeding?

"Hoshino? What are you doing staring at that wall?"

"Tsuchiura-kun!" He was dressed in a soccer uniform and had a muddy ball under his arm. "Wow! You are bleeding!" he gasped.

"Well, yeah. I kinda ran into this wall."

"How do you even run into a wall? Never mind that. Let's go to the infirmary." he held my wrist and began dragging me towards the school building.

"I-It's fine! Really!" I tried to resists, but it was like trying to stop a bulldozer.

"No, it's no. This kind of wounds have to be treated or otherwise they could get infected." he scolded.

"Okay, but, um, could you let go of my hand?" I said in a low voice. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Ack!" He let go as soon as he realized. "Sorry about that." He scratched his head and averted his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

The nurse was nowhere to found at the infirmary, so I just cleaned the wound with a damp cloth and covered it with a band-aid.

"All set, Tsuchiura-kun! Sorry for the trouble." I apologized.

"Don't sweat over it." He chuckled. He looks kind of cute when he is embarrassed. "Hey, Hoshino, I heard you were elected as the R.C. president. Congratulations!"

"Thanks..." I murmured.

"You don't seem too happy about it. Is it because of all the work? I heard we are having a meeting after school."

"Shoot!" I had forgotten completely about the meeting. "I have to go now. I still have a ton of things to prepare! Sorry, Tsuchiura-kun, and thank you!" and I bolted out of the room, leaving the guy sitting alone with a confuse look in his face.

That afternoon, when I got to the room appointed for the meeting, the only one there was Hino-chan. _Oh, right. She was one of the participants._

"Looks like we are a little early." yawned Hino-chan.

"Seems like it." Then I remembered something important. "Hey, I finally finished my last composition!" I took the scores out of my bag and handed them to Hino, who was already standing next to me.

"Let me see! Let me see!" She jumped in excitement. After looking at it for a while, Hino-chan muttered, "I really want to try playing it..."

"Go ahead. I wrote it for you after all. It's not that hard either." I smiled, a little proud of my work.

But Hino-chan just stared at me for a moment. Her eyes looked watery and a smile appeared on her lips. "I can't believe you wrote a song for me. That's really, I mean..." It was funny to see Hino-chan at lost of words.

"Don't worry about it. You gave me something better."

"Thank you, Aika-chan, I'm really glad that my good friend is a composer." She gave me her best smile.

"Who is a composer?" asked someone from behind.

Oh God. No, please. No, no, no. When I finally gathered the courage to turn around, everyone was standing by the door with shocked expressions.

"Is that true, Aika-chan? That's so great!" exclaimed Hihara-senpai.

"Well..." I didn't know what to say.

"Why wouldn't you say anything before?" Asked Fuyumi-chan.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There, there, everyone." intervened Yunoki-senpai. "I'm sure Hoshino-san has a good reason." he smiled. Something about that guy seems off. I felt it at the store, too. Hm, when something is too good to be true, it's probably because it's not.

Once again, I apologized.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. It's just that, as Yunoki-senpai said, I have my reasons." There was a silence.

"I would like to here a piece composed by Hoshino-senpai." Said Shimizu-kun. "And played by Hino-senpai."

What a selfish little-. Ugh, it's impossible to get mad at him. He is just too cute.

"I can't deny I would like to hear it as well." Smirked Yunoki-senpai.

"Let's hear it!" Shouted Hihara-senpai.

I glanced back at Hino-chan and waited for her answer.

"I wouldn't mind playing, but only if Aika-chan wants me to." Everyone turned their eyes to me.

Should I let them hear it? I would really like to hear someone's opinion, and these people really know about music. Guess I can't help it.

"O-okay." I agreed. Everyone was looking forward to the presentation.

Hino-chan prepared her violin and took a deep breath. Then the music began flowing.

-No one's POV-

The room was filled with music as soon as Hino began playing. The song was a gentle one. Filled with joy and excitement. But, then it turned completely sad and melancholic. Feelings and emotions overflowed each note. The ones hearing it could not help but feel drawn by it.

At the end, the music turned warmer and softer, really gentle, until it disappeared completely. Hino placed down her violin and looked at everyone else.

Everyone was completely silent. Aika didn't know what was going through any of their minds. She just stood, clutching her hands together, waiting for the other's reaction.

"It was...so pure." Fuyumi-chan was the first to speak.

"Definitely different from anything I've heard before." nodded Yunoki-senpai.

"Beautiful!" Smiled Hihara-senpai.

Then Aika turned to Tsukimori-kun. Tsukimori-kun saw her looking at him with expectant eyes. He just cleared his throat and said:

"It was good." he looked away.

"I want to hear more, Hoshino-senpai." Shimizu-kun was smiling like an angel, making Aika's heart skip a beat.

The author of the piece took a step forward. Tears rolled down her cheek. Then she bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much for listening!" she said with her head still down.

"No, Aika-chan," Hino said, "thank you for letting us listen to your piece."

Aika raised her head and wiped her eyes. Then took a deep breath.

"So, are we ready to start the meeting?" She asked cheerfully. Her heart felt lighter than ever.

"Yes!" Everyone else agreed in unison.

**So what do you think? Personally, I didn't like this chapter much :S Maybe because is kinda off topic. I really really really need your opinions right now. I'm feeling discouraged with this fanfic. Please help! It's fine if you don't like it, just say so.**


End file.
